Television-based entertainment systems traditionally rely on cable networks in which the same television programming is broadcast to every client. In other words, the same television channels and pay-per-view movies are broadcast at the same time to every client that is connected to the cable network.
This broadcasting approach with cable networks entails two drawbacks. First, because all programming content is broadcast at a single time, a viewer has no control regarding the time at which a program is viewed. Second, with all programs broadcast to every client, bandwidth limitations render impracticable true video-on-demand (VOD) for just movies alone, much less for television programming in general.
FIG. 1 illustrates an existing approach 101 to television programming dissemination. Television programming dissemination approach 101 is an existing attempt to counter the above-noted drawbacks. Multiple television programming sources 103(1), 103(2) . . . 103(j) store and provide television programming. A central collector and forwarder 105 determines when television programming needs to be sent to clients (not shown) through a network switch 107 via a network (also not shown).
Each request 109(1, 2 . . . j) for television programming is sent from central collector and forwarder 105 to a respective television programming source 103(1, 2 . . . j). In response, each respective television programming source 103(1, 2 . . . j) provides requested television programming portions as collecting communications 111(1, 2 . . . j) to central collector and forwarder 105. Central collector and forwarder 105 thereafter forwards the television programming portions as forwarding communications 113(1, 2 . . . j) to network switch 107 and thence to the clients via some network.
Each requested television programming portion is therefore routed through central collector and forwarder 105, which can become a bottleneck, prior to being sent to clients by way of network switch 107. Moreover, television programming dissemination approach 101 as illustrated in FIG. 1 is somewhat simplified. Although not so explicitly illustrated, requested television programming portions as collecting communications 111(1, 2 . . . j) are actually provided to central collector and forwarder 105 from television programming sources 103(1, 2 . . . j) by way of network switch 107.
Consequently, television programming portions that are destined for various clients traverse network switch 107 twice. Television programming portions are sent through switch 107 first to central collector and forwarder 105 as collecting communications 111(1, 2 . . . j) and then second from central collector and forwarder 105 as forwarding communications 113(1, 2 . . . j). The (i) central collection and funneling and (ii) double switch traversal present additional limiting factors. Hence, bandwidth and bottleneck issues continue to be present with television programming dissemination approach 101.